1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the provision of electronic commerce services and, more specifically, to an online system and method for determining and fulfilling a user's needs for electronic commerce services and products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic commerce (EC) involving electronic data interchange (EDI) has become increasing important for businesses with the spread of the internet and private communications networks. Electronic commerce involving electronic data interchange is referred to below as EC/EDI or simply EDI for convenience. In particular, business-to-business EC/EDI is increasingly important for both suppliers and customers. EC/EDI provides for the electronic exchange across a telecommunications network of commercial and official documents, such as orders and invoices. This permits business transactions to be performed electronically. Examples of such transactions include ordering goods from suppliers, receiving orders from customers, and sending acknowledgements, delivery documents, and invoices. No paper documents are exchanged, resulting in greater speed and accuracy, and requiring less labor to perform the transaction.
Where one business has established the infrastructure necessary to conduct EC/EDI, others who are trading with that business or who wish to trade with that business may find it advantageous to also establish the necessary infrastructure. For example, a large retailer may set up a system for performing EC/EDI with its suppliers, in order to electronically order goods and electronically process the resulting invoices. The retailer may demand that its suppliers be able to accept orders and send invoices electronically, in a compatible format, or give preference to those suppliers who can. As another example, a manufacturer may set up a system for performing EC/EDI with its customers, to accept orders, and send acknowledgements, delivery documents, and invoices electronically. The manufacturer may, for example, provide a discount, or faster service for customers able to communicate electronically.
At present, the process of setting up systems for EC/EDI involves a good deal of administration and is time-consuming for all parties. In order for two businesses to perform EC/EDI, the software and systems adopted by each business must be compatible with each other. This requires coordination of the types of business documents to be exchanged, the data format for the exchange, the protocols to be used for the exchange, and many other technical and commercial details. The coordination of these requirements, the purchase of software and services to enable the EC/EDI, and the configuration and setup of the EC/EDI system is time consuming, labor intensive, and can be particularly difficult for businesses without the technical expertise to understand these requirements.
The invention is directed towards addressing these problems.